


Прекрасная Леди...

by RoksiG



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 1326 году расходы государственной казны Англии зафиксировали траты на 47 клеток с щеглами, которые предназначались для Элинор де Клер (леди Диспенсер). Почему именно такая цифра, остается неизвестным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прекрасная Леди...

— Почему сорок семь?— Хьюго морщится, пытаясь не ворчать на столь странное проявление дружбы короля к супругам Диспенсерам. Их лишь несколько дней нет возле суверена, а он уже беспокоен, но такой подарок: не драгоценности, не меха, не дорогая вяленая рыба, не сладости, которые так обожает Элинор, а сорок семь клеток с птичками. — Какой-то знак или часть подарка не довезли? Должно было быть пятьдесят.

Все-то он знает, ее рачительный супруг. Скажи сейчас Элинор, что он все больше становится похож на своего отца, то еще возгордится, приняв подколку за комплимент. Она просто пальчиком легко постучала ему по лбу: не понимаешь такого простого.

— Знак того, что хоть мы и не вместе, но частица нас всегда будет с Недом, — Элинор с восторгом рассматривала, как щеглы перепрыгивают с жердочки на жердочку, чивикают, наконец-то увидев небо, после того, как ткани, укрывающие их темницы, были сорваны. Маленькие наивные птахи даже не догадываются, какой сюрприз их ожидает, радуясь избавлению от тьмы.

— Да. Но представь, какой гвалт эта большая частица будет устраивать по утрам… И что Нед сделал с остальными тремя? Приказал зажарить для себя под можжевеловым соусом?

— Злой. Глупый. Ничего-то он не понимает, — Элинор отвернулась от мужа, разговаривая со своими птичками. — Сейчас он еще больше разозлится. Такая расточительность, — она открывала клетку за клеткой. Одни пленницы сначала оглядывались, ожидая подвоха, и только потом перепрыгивали на решетку входа, другие, более решительные, сразу же кидались к пути на свободу, но одна за другой птички взмывали в небо. — Считаешь это расточительностью?

— Расточительность — кормить всех нахлебников.

Элинор хочется швырнуть в Хьюго что-то нетяжелое только ради того, чтобы показать свое недовольство его мнимой наигранной жадностью. Фраза относится совсем не к птичкам, она знала. Маленькие «нахлебницы» улетели все, кроме одной. Оставшийся щегол сидел на жердочке, нахохлив перышки, и совсем не обращал внимания на открытую дверцу.

— Ну что же ты? — она решилась сама вытащить птичку из ее тюрьмы. Щегол сидел на ее ладонях почти невесомый и даже не пытался как-то ухватиться за ладонь коготками. — Плохой знак.

— Здесь ему будет лучше, — Хьюго забрал его и снова поместил в клетку. — Ничего. Отойдет после путешествия, и все будет хорошо.

Хьюго прижал супругу к груди. Всего лишь птичка. Просто жизнь и такая неизбежность, как скорая смерть. Как любовь. Она любит мужа. Элинор ощущала это каждой частичкой своего тела. Совсем не так, как ее светлого рыцаря Неда. Эта любовь была не спонтанной, она родилась из болезненного доверия, из их общего интереса, из греховного счастья, противного и людям, и богу. Они потянулись друг другу. Нестерпимо было ждать ночи. Умирающая птаха служила подтверждением, насколько же быстротечна и ценна жизнь. Сколько не отмеряно, ее забрать нужно всю до капельки, до каждого мгновения. И в этом они оба скупцы.

— Боюсь, что тебе придется заботиться еще об одном нахлебнике, — несколько позже в супружеской спальне сказала Элинор, пытаясь прийти в себя и отдышаться от внезапного порыва, накрывшего их обоих.

— Эмммм?

—- Мальчик или девочка? Нужно подумать об имени…

— Мальчик — это хорошо. Никогда не помешает еще один меч, — довольный Хьюго напоминал сытого кота, успешно укравшего и слопавшего кусок мяса с кухни. — Но девочка, если она будет такой красавицей, как и ее матушка, — это…

— Это полезные союзы в будущем… — вздохнула Элинор. Хьюго собственнически притянул ее к себе.

— Девочка, если она будет такой красавицей, как и ее матушка, – это такая отрада для глаз.

PS.

Елизавета. Ее имя Елизавета.

Ее доченька очень требовательная и беспокойная. Как и ее отец. Не брыкайся она так в лоне матери, то они бы были с Хьюго, а не под защитой стен Тауэра. Защитой? Элинор еще не может поверить, что она пленница, что Хьюго больше нет.


End file.
